User talk:Marcaurelix
Hey, thanks for all your help on the Timeline, really appreciated. --Fantomas 18:08, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi marcus. if that is your name? Well. i saw your page. and noticed you had no info. on your homepage. Would you mind changing that? if not. thats fine too. ~Guns Fine. I will include info about myself. - Marcaurelix CIA Director. Given that I am trying to avoid Peace Walker spoilers until the European release date where I will then be able to actually play the game (as is clearly stated on my Talk Page), I have no idea what these "revelations" you're referring to are. I will decide what action to take when I have finished the game. Thanks. --Fantomas 21:54, May 29, 2010 (UTC) LET If Ocelot claimed that Solid Snake was inferior, then that does suggest Liquid was superior, i.e. same phenotype as Big Boss, and hence dominant trait expression. If the legendary (superior) soldier, Big Boss, serves as the model for LET, your superior clone (Liquid) is going to express the same traits as him. I thought this had all been covered in the discussion on Solid Snake's page. :Also, your theory concerning the locations in which the clones were raised is highly speculative. Just because Liquid and Solidus were sent to the UK and Liberia, respectively, doesn't mean that they were not utilized by the U.S. Both would end up in careers within either the U.S. Government or U.S. Army Unit FOXHOUND. Like yourself, I take the view that it is made unclear in the game, which is reflected in the main article, but the implication is still there. --Bluerock 16:10, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :In that discussion, I believe I refuted that hypothesis. I agree with you that Liquid is the superior clone, but that doesn't mean that most of the "soldier genes" were dominant genes. In fact, it's never stated that he expressed all of his 60 "soldier genes", only that there were found in his genome. For all we know, Big Boss could have expressed only some of the "soldier genes", enough to make him a superior soldier. Finally, you have to prove that the LET project really intended for Liquid, and not Solid, to become the superior clone (and not just a bad mistake caused by the lack of knowledge of the human genome in the early 1970s). And the burden of proof is on you since you are making the suggestion that Liquid is the "dominant" clone. (Dominant does not mean superior). - Marcaurelix ::Well it's not a hypothesis since that's what the game conveys. They only identified those genes precisely because Big Boss expressed them. That was the whole reason for studying the DNA of the "world's greatest soldier" in the first place. Ocelot implied that Liquid was superior to Solid Snake in that final convesation (did you forget?). And the fact that dominanant does not equal superior has long been established, right from the very beginning of the discussion. However, LET thought differently, and Ocelot's choice of words ("inferior) shows that. --Bluerock 19:16, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :::It doesn't convey that (you are just interpreting that way). For one, Solid Snake is also a superior soldier and he is the inferior of Big Boss's sons. That means that you probably don't need to express all 60 "soldier genes" to be the "Greatest Soldier of the 20th Century". Another thing, Scientists can identify genes that haven't been expressed by individuals. For example, someone who has black hair (dominant gene), but has genes for blonde hair (recessive gene). Scientist can find and identify that "blonde hair" recessive gene in that person's genome. Finally, if Ocelot wanted to say that Liquid was the dominant clone, he probably would have said it out right (not leave it to interpretation). Instead, he just said that Liquid was the superior clone. You are just unilateraly adding things and putting words in his mouth. - Marcaurelix ::::All the Snake's are decent soldiers. You speculate that the other clones' skills are a result of gene expression (missing the entire point of MGS1's story). And recessive traits, by their very definition, cannot make Big Boss into the "Greatest Soldier of the 20th Century". That is not what LET was interested in; they wanted to know about the genes that actually made Big Boss the way he was, not the genes that had no bearing on his characteristics. :::We're not talking about who we think is superior, only what LET thinks is superior (a soldier like Big Boss, expressing the same genes as him). Therefore, the game conveys exactly this: that expression of Big Boss's dominant genes = superior (despite us knowing full well that that's not how genetics works). ::::If you want to interpret it in your own way, that isn't backed up by the game, that's up to you. Let's just agree to disagree. --Bluerock 22:14, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, you have misunderstood me. I just said that not all the soldier genes are necesary to becama a superior soldier. Again LET and the Human Genome Project are independant. It was through the HGP that they found the 60 "soldier genes". During the LET, the people who participated in the project probably had very little idea about the genes that made Big Boss the way he is. You write about creating a soldier like Big Boss, expressing the same as him... then why don't they create exact clones like Solidus Snake. Instead, for some inadecuatly explained reason, they create three clones: one exact clone, one with dominant genes, and one with recessive genes. If they were only interested in creating another Big Boss, why create Solid and Liquid in the first place? That was stupid. And (as you mentioned before) the genetic in the games are wrong (or have been wrongly interpreted). - Marcuarelix :You cannot tell what a gene does just from its code sequence, which is essentially what the HGP was all about. It was only from Big Boss that they could even identify which ones were "soldier genes," i.e. the ones that coded for soldier traits in his phenotype, which would include the dominant alleles. In the story, the recessive clone was a byproduct of creating the dominant one. Yeah, it's illogical, but that's how the story was written. --Bluerock 23:34, November 25, 2010 (UTC)